


the song of our lives

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [111]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Inspired By: Becoming the World's Greatest DJs, Mar 4, Memento mori, Poetry, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	the song of our lives

does everyone have a melody in their heart?  
some sort of tune   
that conveys the essence of who they are as a person   
who and what they want to be   
how much potential for greatness is within them   
what impact they will leave 

but can anyone really be defined by a single melody?  
humanity is comprised of multitudes of complex creatures   
and it is hard to believe that there would only be one song  
to fit the entirety of someone’s life,  
which prolly goes on so long   
if they die young, then maybe I could understand 

but it would have to be really young  
because every year of our lives we grow and change   
and discover new things about our world and ourselves   
we adapt to the environment we find ourselves in   
and every skill we learn becomes a part of who we are  
like us, our songs must always be changing 

humans can grow to be so many things  
each one of us is like a little garden  
not just a flower or a fern   
whether the plants are flourishing,  
or not  
depends on the person  
but every garden is unique because 

we all have our own unique experiences   
and we all love so many different things   
and the melody that is within our heart,  
that at the end of our time a chorus will sing,  
should grow with us, and it should   
reflect who we are, individually 

it should tell the story of our lives   
so, granted, it might go on for quite a while  
(I do not envy those that sing several someones’ songs)   
it could be happy and it could be   
sad   
the notes or lyrics could go on for nearly a mile   
but when it is sung it will be worth the while 

to sing a song of someone’s life  
you must learn to translate a person into music   
for that is the only way to properly express who they are  
and who they could or will become   
it is no doubt, a mighty task to undertake   
you must be guided by the strings of fate 

to chart out, to predict   
someone’s destiny   
it is no easy or simple task, believe me   
but maybe it can be done, maybe you can see inside someone   
if you learn to look within yourself   
and sing the song your heart beats 

I wonder if there is a chorus that sings at the beginning   
sings a song of hope   
or perhaps one that foretells great misery   
I wonder, if when the chorus sings of someone’s beginning   
they begin crafting the song of their heart, of their life  
and of their inevitable demise 

perhaps there are always voices chiming away in our hearts   
but we just can’t hear their melodious calling  
do we ever really  
hear the voices that sing all our tales of glory?  
I guess it’d be a shame if we learned our own story   
but I hope the chorus gets the love it deserves   
for following people like me around   
who are probably boring 

sometimes I wish I knew the future  
sometimes I wish I knew my tale  
I guess I just want some sort of guarantee  
that it all will turn out well


End file.
